Natine Abrefa
Natine Abrefa is the daughter of Baltazar, and Domina Abrefa making her a member of and the long time lord and matriarch of the House of Abrefa and the Queen of the Kingdom of Senegal through her father and a member of the House of Magonid through her mother. Natine Abrefa would be born the youngest of the five children of Baltazar Abrefa and was in this way destined for little influence over the court due to being a girl in a male dominated successionary laws nation and as the fifth child. Growing up Natine would be sent to the Kingdom of Ghana where she would become a handmaiden of sorts for the queen of Ghana in preparation for what was believed to be an eventual marriage to prince Ozwald Boateng of whom she became best friends with. Natine's life and future would change dramatically when the brother of Ozwald Boateng would rape her and when she went to Ozwald for help he refused to believe her sparking her to flee Ghana and return to Senegal where she revealed what had happened and this sparked the Ghana-Senegal War. During the Ghana-Senegal War Natine would watch as her father, and four brothers were killed leading to her becoming the queen of Senegal and as queen she would negotiate a peace treaty with the Kingdom of Ghana and as a result of this peace treaty it was believed by Ghana that Senegal was back in step with the alliance between the two nations but in fact the deaths of her father and brothers broke Natine who became obsessivly hateful towards the Kingdom of Ghana and specifically her former lover Ozwald Boateng. With Natine Abrefa as the Queen of Senegal she spent a year consolidating her holdings in Senegal executing anyone who questioned her leading to her having a complete stranglehold of the Kingdom of Senegal and this only got better with the return of Elissa Magonid of whom as a mother figure to her returned to keep her safe, but even with all this going well for her she could not shake the hatred she had for Ghana and this would lead to her beginning plans to meet with Emblam. Natine would travel to Wrothgaria accompanied by her elite Order of Ekrodomis and at the meeting of Wrothgaria convinsed the Emblam leadership including Doblin that she could get them to Ghana on ships and in return she wanted revenge and control of the waterways of Africanas and at this meeting they would agree to her demands and she left to begin construction of the Senegal Fleet. Abena would join her husband's attempt to rescue the people of Ghana during the time preceding the Fifth Emblam Waagh and during this attempt she would be captured by the Kingdom of Senegal and in an act of jealousy it was Natine Abrefa that would kill her and take Akron in chains back to Senegal. Characteristics Personality History Natine Abrefa would be born the youngest of the five children of Baltazar Abrefa and was in this way destined for little influence over the court due to being a girl in a male dominated successionary laws nation and as the fifth child. Early History Time in Ghana Growing up Natine would be sent to the Kingdom of Ghana where she would become a handmaiden of sorts for the queen of Ghana in preparation for what was believed to be an eventual marriage to prince Ozwald Boateng of whom she became best friends with. Attempted Assasination of Natine Abrefa Ansong Tandoh would be sent by the Mythic Dawn following the Second Emblam Waagh alongside a dozen attatches in order to attempt to assasinate the leadership of the Kingdom of Senegal, and in this way he moved through the devestated lands of the Empire of Mali and during this journey they were horrified to find only death throughout the land. Near Failure Arriving in Senegal it was Ansong that would lose his entire force to the resistence of the Senegal Palace guards as well as the intervention of Order of Ekrodomis, but he would manage to escape capture and hid himself in the capital waiting for his moment to strike against Natine Abrefa. Return to Ghana Abena would join her husband's attempt to rescue the people of Ghana during the time preceding the Fifth Emblam Waagh and during this attempt she would be captured by the Kingdom of Senegal and in an act of jealousy it was Natine Abrefa that would kill her and take Akron in chains back to Senegal. Family Members Kingdom of Senegal.png|Baltazar Abrefa - Father|link=Baltazar Abrefa Elissa Magonid Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Elissa Magonid - Cousin|link=Elissa Magonid Relationships Ozwald Boateng.jpg|Ozwald Boateng - Lover/Enemy|link=Ozwald Boateng Elissa Magonid Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Elissa Magonid - Friend/Family|link=Elissa Magonid Category:People Category:People of Africanas Category:Human Category:Ghanician Category:Leader Category:Patriarch Category:Matriarch Category:House of Abrefa Category:House of Magonid